The Life that could've been
by Tallacus
Summary: What if Saphira's egg was never sent to the riders? And she was raised to be a wild dragon by her parents? Read on to find out! R
1. hatching

**AN**: I got to wondering: what if Saphira was never sent off to the riders and instead were raised to be a wild dragon by her parents? This story will lead up to where Saphira and Thorn meet in the wild and raise their own family. So yeah…oh and before I start off with the story I like to tell you about E.E. Knight's Age of Flame series. A magnificent book, highly recommended for the dragon enthusiast. The family parts are mainly inspired by his little dragon family, (cute ickle dragon family!) though Paolini's dragons are much different from his in way. (Makes me think who would win in a fight? Go CP's dragons) Well hope you enjoy the story.

The sapphire egg was nudged gingerly.

_Little one, would you like to come out, would you like to come out for mother_, a looming shadow over the egg said. A black dragon had peered over the egg. Sniffing it he climbed on top of the egg. _Sister, come out and play_, he teased the occupant of the egg. _Mother why won't she come out? _

_We all hatch when we're ready little one and Ree'kor, get off of your sister_, the looming shadow said.

The black dragonet got off of the egg.

_Mother Yer'ris is taking some of sister's deer_.

She turned over to see her other son taking a bite into the deer meant for their sister. _Yer'ris_, she exclaimed.

The dragonet swallowed the piece he was already eating. Before he could say anything in his defense he was immediately tackled by his brother. The mother dragon sighed as her two oldest sons wrestled each other. Turning her attention back to the sapphire egg she said with conviction.

_Saphira if you don't come out now then I am afraid your famish brothers will eat your deer and there will be nothing left for your first meal. _

As if those were more then enough motivation for any hatchling a crack had appeared across the egg.

The mother dragon chuckled to herself. The old trick worked every time. The dragonet a gapping hole in her egg looked up once to her mother and wiggled her still encased body free.

_That's my girl_, the mother dragon said pride fully and she nuzzled her daughter.

_Welcome to the world Saphira_.

Saphira looked up to her towering green mother. Her two brothers were on the right side of mother peering at their newborn sister with much interest.

_I am your mother Vervada, and these two are your brothers, Yer'ris and Ree'koor_, mother said.

_Ree'kor is the idiot on_e, Yer'ris spat out.

To which Ree'kor tackled him and the two of them wrestled each other. Mother sighed and with the deer in her maw gave it to Saphira. The baby dragon sniffed at it and tore into the deer carcass while her two brothers continued their wrestling eying them as if they might steal her meal.

_Ignore them Saphira_, her mother said. _You'll learn that with males it's all about bravado with them. _

The mother dragon watched as her daughter ate her fill and when she should she was sleepy cradled her in her forepaws.

_She's done right we could eat the rest_, inquired Yer'ris.

Mother shifted Saphira in her forepaws to make her more comfortable. There was another egg this one green along with her.

_You may take the rest_, she said. Yer'ris and Ree'kor pulled the deer remains away and immediately the deer was enthusiastically picked clean. Mother sang softly to Saphira sharing with her mental images of the world, images of Elves, Humans, Dwarves, even Urgals, she sang how we are all connected to the divine. Newborn Saphira fell into a peaceful sleep as mother continued to sing her loving voice driving out the noise her two older brothers were making.

_Mother, Mother_ cried Yer'ris and Ree'kor.

Mother rose from her place. The brother's loud ranting could mean a threat to her family and she rose from her limestone bed leaving two day old Saphira and the green egg exposed to meet what ever challenge there may be coming.

_Father approaches_, Yer'ris told her. _And he brings cows_, Ree'kor chirped in.

The one delicacy that wild dragons could not have that only the dragons that serve the riders had a privilege of having, being mated to a rider's dragon did have its advantages.

She peered far out the cavern entrance and saw her mate's black form approaching. In his maw and a front paw he clutched two cows. He landed on the ledge, Yer'ris and Ree'kor rushing out mainly to get the cows then to greet their sire. Mother stayed back inside a cradled Saphira in her fore paws. Father came inside with Yer'ris and Ree'kor trying to nip at the cows that there father hindered from them. Saphira looked up to the black intimidating creature in front of her.

_Iormungr come and meet your new daughter my love_, mother said enticingly.

Father had spat out the cow in his maw to the two squawking brothers who immediately jumped on it to sniff the two day old dragonet. Saphira recoiled a bit then sniffed back at the black male identifying him as her sire. Saphira sneezed on him.

_She is very perceptive_, Iormungr said amused and whipping his snout clean.

_She most certainly knows her who father is_, mother said.

Saphira eyed the cow, her brother's loud gluttonous remarks were making her hungry and she wanted to try some.

_Would you like some cow my girl? What I'm I saying of course you do, here you go_. Iormungr gave her the whole cow bigger then little saphira could even handle on her own. She sniffed at it curiously. The smell was extremely pungent. Her brothers seemed to be enjoying it so much. Mother took a single talon and cut open the cow across the underbelly, draining the blood out of it.

_Eat Saphira_, Mother had commanded.

The sapphire dragonet put her head inside the corpse and with a flick of her tongue took in the sweet scent of the cow. She couldn't resist taking a bite, the innards of the cow smelled delicious and she took a bite. Mother, Father, and Ree'kor and Yer'ris both felt Saphira's loud projected thought of the rapturous taste of the cow. No wonder her brother's had torn into their cow with more gusto then ever. Mother and Father were both pleased by their daughter's sudden thought of happiness.

_I guess that's another one who would only eat cows_, Father said with a sigh.

_The other dragons are going to think that I am greedy for taking more then my fair share. _

_They know you're mated to me and have a family_, Mother said as if that was good enough reason to keep the supply of cows coming.

_I am not the only male mated with a wild female_, Father countered. _Some of them had larger clutches then us you know. _

Mother didn't say anything after this and flicked her tongue across Father's snout. _Furthermore, speaking of Clutches and eggs_, Father said looking down at the green egg Mother had cradled in her arms as baby Saphira continued to eat away at the cow along with her brothers.

Vervada pulled the egg closer to her chest and a squirming Saphira who was pulled away from the cow. She wiggled herself free to finish eating.

_I know_, Mother had said. _I_ _being mated to you meant that you will ask for me to give up one of our eggs to the riders_.

_Vervada we had talked about this numerous times before_-

_I know_! She shot back all of sudden.

Iormungr recoiled; Vervada had never out spoken to him before.

_Sorry my love_. She nuzzled him apologetically.

_I know my dear, and like I said before, I will find out who our daughter would hatch for and I will always be with her_, Iormungr said.

_Who knows how long that will be_, Vervada countered. _Well if it's for the good of all_ _of_- they were interrupted by Saphira's loud belching. Both parents looked down to her as she wobbled around a bit naissance, and then continued to eat.

_Savor your food my dear don't swallow it all down at once_, Mother told her.

Though she doubt Saphira would understand her, meanwhile her two brothers came by and cuddled up to their mother's belly to sleep of their cow, which has been widely picked clean. Vervada turned her attention back to her mate.

_I understand it's for the good for all of Alagaesia, alright, but promise me as soon as you hear about she hatches you tell me_.

_Of course my dear and I assure when she does it will be a joyous event for us all_, Father said.

Saphira settled herself into her mother's forepaws as she had finished her cow. Mother settled herself in and took some of the cow herself. Iormungr draped a black wing over her and their sons.

_Our family_, he said.

_Our family_, Mother agreed pulling Saphira and the green egg closer.


	2. bye sister

**AN**: Whoot! I am happy with the four reviews I got! Thanks you all who took the time to read my story, there is no need to fear for I am going to work on this thing till Saphira and Thorn are happily mated and have eggs of their own.

**Immortal Dragon**: really? I never thought I could keep it in the style of the great man himself, that's saying something a big compliment to me, thank you very much!

**Rainbow Aurora**: thank you, the names just come to me sometimes I pick them out of thin air, and if baby saphira was cute in the movie and original book you could bet she's cute in here too

**Given-Insider**: thank you, as u could see I have updated so enjoy, and ur faving this story!? I am honored. does a draconic submissive gesture I know, grammar isn't really my strong put.

**Heather the huntress**: I always liked the fics where the dragons are the stars, and thought this be a good one to do. Thanks for the review!

Now on to the story!

_I am… going…to get you_!

Yer'ris pounced on Saphira as they wrestled on the floor. The brother and sister rolled over to Ree'kor who was idling chewing on a rib from the latest cow. Putting that aside he jumped into the fiasco. Mother was preening her left paw of the blood from the recent cow father had left them with. She sighed as she watched her off spring tumble around.

_You three watch you claws_, she warned them.

_Ouch! Ree'kor you bit me_! Saphira said nearly nipping her brother back.

_Ree'kor_, Mother reiterated.

_I'm sorry sister_, Ree'kor.

Week old Saphira retreated to her spot next to the egg of her green sister.

_You're mean_, she spat at her brother.

_Saphira, what have I been teaching you_? Mother said.

Saphira looked up to her mother.

'_Your wrath should not win'_, Saphira said.

_That's not it, but close enough, what I really meant is that you should love everyone no matter how much they would irritate you, oh Great Giver of Cows, I cant think straight_, Mother said.

_Speaking of cows Father said he would be back sooner then usual right mother_? Asked Yer'ris.

Mother had hesitated for a while. _Yes most likely by tomorrow's time my dear_.

There was no doubt about it, father's return this time had didn't excite mother as it usually did. The dragonets could feel it over the mental link.

_Father's return does not please you this time Mother, why_? Saphira had asked.

Mother sighed.

_Know this my precious ones, I will love your father always and pledge myself to him no matter what as said the vows we had both promise to each other before we had took our first nuptial flight. Even if that means that one of your siblings has to leave us_.

_Leave us_?

Saphira looked to the green egg, her sister who had not yet hatched.

_Why_?

Mother looked over to Yer'ris and Ree'kor who had started their play fighting again. They had no need to listen to this again, they understood the reason. Saphira secretly hated them for that as she looked over to them. Even though she be a week older then them she still had put her family at the top of her priorities.

_Saphira_, Mother called to her with censure, sensing her dark feelings towards her brothers.

_Remember' hate is a foolish evil'_, Mother repeated her teachings.

Saphira looked down ashamed, _sorry mother_.

Vervada nuzzled her and pulled her and the green egg closer to her chest and continued on.

_I haven't really taught anything about our kind's history with the elves and the humans on how the riders were created haven't I? These pass few days of your life I have been teaching you good morals. Well then, its time you learn._

She huddled Saphira and the egg closer. Even Yer'ris and Ree'kor had put aside their fighting and came to join their mother and sisters. Vervada had settled in with her children. She tugged at their minds and the let their mother in. As she filled their heads with the same story that had been passed down from her mother and her grand sire and so on counting back hundreds of generations back to that fateful day.

_It began with the murder of the dragon Shevra who was carrying the eggs of her first clutch, by an elf who regarded our kind as nothing but animals. To the grieving of her mate he took his vengeance on an elf town, eventually leading up to huge war between their two kinds._

The mental images transpired to battles both elf and dragon dying in bloody combat. The hatchlings had felt the very same emotions from their ancestors, all that time ago for it was pass down to generation to generation.

_When both sides took heavy losses until one dragon couple fearing for their life had abandoned one of their eggs and that egg was taking in by and elf named Eragon. Who had become the first rider, he and his dragon Bid'duan had ended the war and had the two races become united. From that time dragons had given their eggs to the riders and the rider's dragons served their riders in protecting our world. _

_That's it_? Asked Yer'ris.

_That's the end of the beginning_, Mother said. _But the story continues to this day_.

_Mother, if we gave our eggs to the riders wouldn't that meant that we all serve the riders_, Saphira asked.

_The bond that we made that day with the elves is for all of us, rider or wild dragon. The bond gave us dragons a sense of civility and the elves in return got to share in our longevity. So yes, it kind of affects us wild dragons as well. So would we now get something from the humans and over time they would inherit our longevity. A fair trade if I do think so myself. _

Mother had shared with them mind pictures about the Humans, Dwarves, Elves, and even Urgals. Saphira didn't care about Urgals or Dwarves that much; Elves were too complicated for her, but humans. Humans were exciting, humans didn't follow any strict regimen like the other races and that made them exciting to her.

_Is that why father has a rider_? She asked Mother.

_Your sire came from a long line of rider dragons his side of the family gains a lot of honor that way_, Mother said. _While my have been pretty much have been living in the wild._

Mother looked down to her hatchlings and said with pride.

_You carry the genes of two great lineages with in you, you know._

Father had arrived back home early the next morning. Mother had awaked to see him carrying his rider, Bayel. He looked straight at her curled up with Saphira, the green egg, and her brothers who were still asleep.

_It's time Vervada_ was all he said to her as he let Bayel down.

Mother had only nodded and turned to greet her beloved's rider.

_Greetings Bayel, how is everyone_?

"Very fine, Iormungr had shared with me about your hatchlings", the man said to her aloud. "I am happy for you both."

Mother had bowed her head in thanks. Bayel was in his thirties; long mustache with green eyes and his brown hair was tied up in a ponytail. He wore black clothing from his tunic to his breeches to his boots and tied to his belt buckle was sword, its sheath in elegant dragon designs.

The hatchlings were now wide-awake as they had looked up at this strange new being. Bayel knelt before them.

"Don't be afraid there little ones, I am you sire's rider". He pulled a bag from his belt and opened it "I got something for you".

The dragonets looked up to their mother. _Go on, he has a treat for you three_.

The brothers would have gone without their mother's approval for what ever Bayel was going to give them the smell was to enticing. Saphira followed them up to Bayel who had produced three large glossy treats shaped into a cow. He gave each of them one. Ree'kor and Yer'ris retreated to a nook set aside into the cave to lick their treat ravenously. The treats were sugary sweet but Saphira was more interested in Bayel being the first human she had seen. Bayel was by Mother, Father behind him. Saphira tried to listen into what they were saying but felt their mind's blocking her out. Even Bayel came to speaking to her parents through his mind. Mother had sighed heavily and nuzzled the green egg containing her green sister.

Bayel had knelt down to pick up the egg and put it in a bag on her father's saddle. Turning to Mother he put a hand on her snout and mother nuzzled him.

"Vel einradhin iet ai Shur'tuga, fricai", he said to her. Mother seemed to trust in him. Father nuzzled Mother. _I will return later and I'll be able to spend more time with the children. _

_I look forward to it my love,_ she replied

He turned away with Bayel holding the bag keeping it from dangling with each of her father's step. Saphira got the idea now; they were taking away her sister. She took action, Mother shouted to her knowing what she was about to do but it was too late. Bayel let out a yelp as Saphira bit down on his leg. Father turned his head around and roared at her full rage that the cave rattled. Ree'kor and Yer'ris ran away to the back of the cave to cower. Saphira immediately let go shrieking in horror of him. This dragon before her was no longer her father but a terrifying monster.

Father wrapped his tail around Bayel protectively. Bearing his teeth in a hiss as mother came up to gather Saphira in her arms. Saphira was frozen in complete fear not a thought in her mind as Mother nuzzled her. Father snorted and let Bayel mount him and they took off.

Mother watched them go and when they were out of sight she nuzzled Saphira with more love then she could muster speaking as softly as she could to her. Saphira began to convulse. If her kind could cry she would have been wailing by now. Mother filled her mind with calming images, but the events that had transpired traumatized her to the very core of her being. Ree'kor and Yer'ris came up cautiously.

_Sister_? They both said. _Sister_?

Ree'kor with the treat that Bayel gave them in his mouth shoved it to Saphira's upper jaw.

_Tis good, try it_, he said.

Saphira just flicked out her tongue for a taste. Yer'ris came by her and snuggled up to her. Her convulsions had stopped; Saphira settled herself and fell in to a deep sleep. Mother was relieved.

_I am so proud of you both_, she said to Ree'kor and Yer'ris. The family settled in and went to sleep a low humming coming from all four of them.

**AN: **Cute ending eh? As I wrote that last part I could almost feel the love of the family there. Next chapter should come in by next week.


End file.
